genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Stone
Hunter Stone (Previously known as Dawn Jewels) is a seventeen-year-old Human E.V.O with the incredible power and ability of Elemental Shapeshifting. She was transferred to Providence in hopes of fully controlling her powers. Like Rex, Hunter is amnesiac and able to control her active nanites at will. History 'Early Life' Hunter is the second daughter (middle child) ''born from Bianca Jewels and former Nanite Research scientist Bruno Collins. As a young child, Hunter was suffering from a illness that could prove fatal to her health. When coming close to death, her older brother Jason injected Hunter with a small batch of Nanites, thus saving her life. Since then, Hunter underwent a few changes, such as communicating to plants and creating fire from her hands. Two years after the Nanite Event, Hunter befriended a small group of teenage vigilantes named Amber Flare, Ryder, Chance and Jade. She joined them, became their leader ''(now called "the Alpha Gang") and was given the name "Hunter Stone". Weeks later, Hunter encountered a ruthless crimelord called Galvin. Unknown to her friends, she was given a chance of freedom and untold riches if she traded her teammates over to him. Hunter refused his proposition, which infuriated Galvin. Worried by this and what was to become of the Alpha Gang, she disappeared. Months after her disappearance from the Alpha Gang, Hunter crossed paths with the Pack. She was then taken to Abysus where she met Van Kleiss and became a temporary member of the Pack. During the time spent with them, Hunter grew very suspicious and fearful of Van Kleiss. When he offered her a way of enhancing her EVO abilities, she refused. Van Kleiss, however, wasn't very pleased with Hunter's 'foolish' decision. He decided to punish her by being brutally attacked by the Pack and being drained of her nanites. Hunter luckily managed to break free from becoming petrified into stone completely and escaped Abysus, with the result of losing her memories. Days later, after desperately searching for a safe place to hide, Hunter was found by a couple of Lykotan scientists. She was taken to their remote and hidden refuge known as Lykota. From there, she was studied under the head scientists Vincent and Lawrence in the Lykotan Research Central. Three years later, Hunter was transferred over to Providence and became inducted as a Providence agent. During the six months of Rex's disappearance, Hunter temporarily left Providence and once again confined herself within the boundaries of Lykota. She later returned to Providence after hearing about Rex's reappearance. Generator Rex: Meta Hero Hunter will appear in Season 5 of GRMH as Providence's replacement for Rex. She eventually betrays New Providence and joins the Providence Defect Group. It is revealed that Hunter has a crush on Rex. Like Rex, she is also nineteen years old. In the series, she gains the ability to telepathically communicate to EVOs. (Hunter has yet to appear in GRMH) Generator Rex: Ganglands Main Article: Hunter's History in Generator Rex: Ganglands Personality Hunter is an emotional and insecure type of person. She would often doubt herself for every little mistake she does and or cause (even if it was an accident). Hunter takes full responsibility for her actions and blames it on herself. Her negative feelings often clouds her judgement from all the good things in life. She is easily gullible if somebody expresses strong emotions (such as sadness or anger). Hunter is also very fearful of others (mainly Van Kleiss and the Pack). Being an E.V.O, Hunter thinks she is viewed by other people as a freak or a disgrace. Hunter believes she doesn't belong anywhere and is being looked down upon. Hunter's biggest flaw is her emotions. She is concerned about what others think of her and always takes their point of view first before hers. Hunter has the tendency of hiding her true emotions by acting ignorant, rebellious, headstrong and aggressive. Regardless, Hunter has a very sweet and compassionate personality. Hunter hates boys flirting with her. She thinks of it as a sort of teasing and/or mockery. Hunter has an extreme case of claustrophobia. If she is contained in an small enclosed space for so long she'll panic, hyperventilate, breakdown into tears and will go into a meltdown. She is also known to be slightly afraid fo heights, but it cannot be compared to her fear for enclosed spaces. Hunter isn't afraid of standing up for her friends, her family and herself. She is willing to save the lives of those she deeply cares about, even if it means risking her own skin. She has a bit of trusting issues. When meeting new people, Hunter gets shy and wary about them. She has difficulty trusting others due to her traumatic experience with Van Kleiss. Eventually, Hunter has learned to trust others (mostly those around her age), but is still a bit wary whether or not they should earn her trust. Physical Appearance When she isn't using her powers, Hunter looks like an average seventeen year old teenager. She is of Japanese, American and Irish descent. She has slightly tanned skin, long dark brown hair and bright scarlet red eyes. Hunter sports on a dark blue mini t-shirt with a dark purple tank-top underneath, a short gray skirt, light brown fingerless gloves, black stockings and black shoes. The right sleeve of Hunter's blue t-shirt hangs over her right shoulder. Her right glove is slightly longer than her left one. The length of Hunter's hair reaches down to her waist. Hunter is about two inches shorter than Rex Salazar. When fighting EVOs, Hunter sports on a yellow bandana around her forehead. She is considered as pretty and attractive by most teenage boys (mostly by non-E.V.Os). Hunter, however, is unaware of her own beauty. Powers and Abilities 'E.V.O Abilities' *'Healing: '''Hunter is able to heal certain injuries on both humans and E.V.O.s alike. She can use her nanites to communicate with other nanites to repair the physical damage done to the host. This ability, however, is very limited, using too much of her healing abilities will cause Hunter pain and drain her energy. Hunter's healing ability will not work when using it on herself. *'Plant and Animal Communication:' Hunter is capable of using her nanites to communicate with plant and animal life ''(including plant and animal E.V.O.s). She is able to understand their feelings, thoughts, and language. As of now, Hunter has completely mastered the ability of communicating to plants. She is still having difficulty communicating to animals. In order to perfom this ability, Hunter must be in physical contact with them. *'Cryokinesis: '''It is considered as one of her most commonly used ability. Hunter is able to freeze almost anything through direct contact within fifteen feet radius max. *'Pyrokinesis: Her second most commonly used ability. Hunter is able to use this ability to heat, melt or explode almost any substance through direct contact. *'''Elemental Manifestation: Hunter can use her nanites to convert her body into any known element, but as of the moment she is only limited to earth, metal, fire, water, and ice. Her elemental powers are strongly linked to her emotions, they can easily react to them depending on her feelings. This ability will shut off if one of her emotions overwhelms her to an extent. During then, it will randomly limit her with a certain amount of her elemental powers. Overtime, Hunter has managed to sustain some of her emotions from triggering her powers. *'Elemental Manipulation: '''She is able of controlling any natural elements nearby. Hunter has difficulty mastering this ability and thus rarely uses it. Overtime, Hunter has been able to manipulate nothing else but water and earth. 'Other Abilities' *'Life Stability:' Unknown to Hunter, she possesses a unique Nanite that has the ability of sustaining her life. It gives her a regular amount of life support of an average human being. If the Nanite is ever so removed from her body ''(or destroyed), Hunter would most likely die. The Nanite prevents Hunter to succumb to her fatal illness from childhood. It does not give her immunity from common colds or any other deaths. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Hunter does display some small amount of this ability, however, she is more likely to use her elemental powers rather than without. *'Enhanced Durability:' Hunter has been known to withstand a certain amount of physical damage (according to a Lykotan scientist), however, it is uncertain. *'Enhanced Strength:' Hunter possesses enhanced strength, though only when she is using her elemental manifestation ability. Relationships 'Relatives' *'Jason Collins "Blaze": '''Before the Nanite Event had happened, Hunter and Jason shared a real close brother-sister relationship than with the other siblings. Back then, she use to look up to him like a second fatherly figure, whenever their father wasn't around to spend any time with them. Realizing that he had made a solemn pact with Van Kleiss and the Pack devastated Hunter. She developed a severe hatred towards her older brother since then. Hunter even thought of him to be no longer her brother. Despite being on opposite sides, Hunter still has some considerations for Blaze. *'Erica Jewels:' Hunter didn't have much of a relationship with Erica than she did with Blaze. She does however consider Erica as the only 'real' family she has left. Erica's 'motherly' personality is as much of an annoyance to Hunter as with the boy's flirting for her affection. *'Wesley and Olivia Collins:' Hunter doesn't have much of a relationship with them than with her older siblings because she doesn't know much about them due to her amnesia. What she does know is that Wesley tends to tease and/or pull small pranks on Olivia as well as Hunter, much to her dismay. Olivia, however, has a bit of a shy and nervous personality than her wild and rambunctious twin, something that she and Hunter both share. *'Bianca Jewels and Bruno Collins:' Because of her loss of memories, Hunter cannot remember a single thing about her parents. Hunter believes that she is to blame for her parents death and takes it for granted. 'Allies' *'Amber Flare:' Flare is Hunter's best friend as well as a member and deputy of the Alpha Gang. Hunter and Flare looks out for one another, both considering each other as sisters. *'Jade, Chance and Ryder:' They were members of the Alpha Gang and close friends of Flare and Hunter. Unknown to Hunter, Ryder has a slight romantic crush on her. *'Rocky:' Rocky is the Alpha Gang's pet E.V.O dog. He is loyal to the Alpha Gang, especially Hunter. Rocky has more of a close relationship with Hunter than the rest of the Alpha Gang members. *'Rex Salazar:' Hunter showed a slight resentment towards Rex when they first met. She thought that he would be like somebody who wanted to exploit her and use her E.V.O abilities, not knowing he was an E.V.O as well. Eventually, she grew fond of spending time with Rex and developed a close sibling-like relationship with him. She has also developed very strong feelings and great considerations for Rex. Hunter considers him as the only person in Providence who she can respect and trust most. Whenever Hunter is feeling frightened or getting nightmares, she always turns to Rex for comfort. *'Rebecca Holiday:' Hunter looks up to Dr. Holiday, considering her as a motherly-figure. She would often turn to Holiday whenever she has conflicting feelings about Providence, thinking about her past, or feelings that she has for Rex. *'Bobo Haha:' Bobo and Hunter share a mere friendly-rivalry between each other. Hunter get irritated with Bobo whenever he constantly tries to 'flirt' with her and/or teases Hunter. *'Agent Six:' Little is known about Hunter's relationship with Six, except that she respects him. *'White Knight:' Hunter sees and respects White Knight as a boss. She hardly ever talks back to him. *'Marcella Hanges:' Hunter has come to greatly trust and respect Marcella. At first, both Hunter and Marcella felt awkward around each other, due to their feelings for Rex. Since the two of them were assigned to go undercover as partners, Hunter became close friends with Marcella. Knowing that Marcella has feelings for Rex, Hunter fears of straining the relationship between the three of them. *'Tory Hanges:' Much like his sister Marcella, Hunter has come to trust and respect him as well. 'Enemies' *'Allyson Davis:' Allyson is Hunter's arch-rival and former ally. Hunter and Allyson were once partners back in Lykota. They were polar opposites; while Hunter was emotional and insecure, Allyson was headstrong and rebellious. Allyson has the power of animals and Hunter has the power of the elements. During their time as partners, Hunter and Allyson shared a close 'sisterly' relationship which later turned into a bitter rivalry. *'Galvin:' Hunter has resentment towards Galvin. She despises how he manipulates E.V.O.s ''(as well as humans) and uses them to his advantage. Along with her Alpha Gang teammates, Hunter gravely fears Galvin due to his ability of controlling someone else's body. *'Clinton:' Hunter displays the same amount of fear for Clinton as she does for Van Kleiss. She feels uncomfortable and unsettled whenever Clinton tries to flirt with her. Hunter extremely despises Clinton's negative belief on human beings. *'Van Kleiss:' When Hunter became a member of the Pack, she grew fearful of Van Kleiss and considered him untrustworthy. Ever since she escaped from Abysus, Hunter would get constant nightmares of her terrifying experience with Van Kleiss. Hunter still thinks that he might be after her and fears of leaving the outskirts of Lykota. Van Kleiss is the cause of Hunter's amnesia. *'Black Knight:' Hunter despises Black Knights methods on controlling E.V.Os. She is considered as another asset to Providence because of her ability to communicate to plants and animals (including E.V.Os). Trivia *Hunter does not like to be called by her previous name by anyone that she is not related to. *Hunter's yellow bandana is the only thing she has left of her childhood life. It helps Hunter by keeping her calm and focused during battle. **She tends to sleep with it (gently wrapped around one of her arms) **Hunter always brings the bandana wherever she goes. *If anyone tampers with Hunter's nanites, she'll become a hostile mindless EVO (as an act of the nanite's defense) Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:E.V.O Category:BldySrw88 Category:Hunter Stone Category:Females Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:E.V.O.s Who Can Control Their Nanites